User blog:Ancient-One-And-Only/Why previous characters desereve to return to Death Battle
My first blog for the official Death Battle wiki, this one mentions on why characters from previous Death Battles deserve to return as you read below... Ben Singer: I've seen several requests for Mewtwo VS Silver, but in that vein wouldn't Mewtwo VS Shadow make more sense? (Just curious). The Ancient One: To answer your question Ben Singer, yes indeed it dose make more sense for that reason as you are spot on to why your setting Mewtwo from Pokemon against Shadow The Hedgehog, and since Mewtwo & Shadow The Hedgehog have quite a lot of connections with one-another for different reasons (basically, Shadow The Hedgehog is heavily based off Mewtwo). In my case, I for one don't go against the idea of returning characters, especially if the reasons are good if not better then good, I know some people are but the way I put this, if a character from a previous episode for any reason has to return to Death Battle then so be it, I can mention other examples... Akuma from Street Fighter & Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat I know Akuma & Shang Tsung first appeared in early season one epsiodes and I noticed many people have been asking for a remastered version, which is fine but at the exact same time, I feel they deserve different opponents and believe it or not, I have those two in mind... Akuma from Street Fighter VS Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat #Both characters come directly from video gaming (Akuma comes from the Street Fighter franchise while Noob Saibot comes from the Mortal Kombat franchise) #Both characters wear outfits that are dark in color (Akuma wears a dark-colored gi with the sleeves removed while Noob Saibot wears a dark-colored version of his ninja outfit) #Both characters first began as hidden characters within the direct squeals of their respectful games (Akuma first came to being as a hidden character in Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo while Noob Saibot after being turned into a Wraith first came to being as a hidden character in Mortal Kombat II) #Both characters can only be fought against after fulfilling special quota (Akuma will only reveal himself once the player succeed in defeating all eight preliminary opponents, as well as Balrog, Vega, and Sagat without using any continues and achieve a high score or reach the final match in less than 25 minutes while Noob Saibot will only reveal himself once the player has earned a 50 winning streak in Mortal Kombat II) #Both characters are bound by a code of honor (Akuma in most cases follows a code of the warrior which helps improve his skill to defeat powerful warriors while Noob Saibot especially while he was the original Sub Zero follows a Code of Honor while he was with the Lin Kuei) #Both characters are known for killing intent (Akuma kills based on the Surge of Murderous Intent while Noob Saibot kills due to the fact that his soul had become dark and corrupted from years of violence and remorseless killing) #Both characters represent the Incarnation of Evil itself (Akuma becomes one with the Satsui no Hado which causes him to be surged with Dark Energy while Noob Saibot was Reincarnated as an Undead Wraith within the darkest parts of The NetherRealm) #Both characters came to begin within the 1990s era (Super Street Fighter II Turbo was first released on February 23rd 1994 while Mortal Kombat II was first released on April 1993) Sagat from Street Fighter vs Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat #Both characters come directly from video gaming (Sagat comes from the Street Fighter franchise while Shang Tsung comes from the Mortal Kombat franchise) #Both characters first began as "first & last" final bosses (Sagat is a first & last final boss in the first Street Fighter game while Shang Tsung is a first & last final boss in the first Mortal Kombat game) #Both characters wore clothing in shades of blue (Sagat wears Muay Thai trunks that have a blue color with red trim while Shang Tsung in the first Mortal Kombat game wore robes with shades of blue) #Both characters are known for intimidation (Sagat's appearance alone is intimidating due to his appearance and towering muscular build while Shang Tsung regularly resorted to intimidation and trickery when dealing with his enemies) #Both characters are in league with final bosses within the sequals of their respectful franchises (Sagat is with Shadowloo in the service of M. Bison, even thorugh he later resigned while Shang Tsung is with Shao Kahn) #Both characters had maintained a winning streak until it was broken (Sagat, the King of the Muay Thai was undefeated until it was broken by Ryu while Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat Tournament had a 9 winning streak for Outworld until it was broken by Liu Kang) #Both characters are based off another individual (Fans have reason to state that Sagat is based off the real-life Muay Thai fighter named Sagat Petchyindee despite Capcom never confirming this while Shang Tsung is based off Lo Pan from the 1986 film Big Trouble in Little China) #Both characters are the Former Grand Champions (Sagat is the former Grand Champion of Muay Thai while Shang Tsung is the former Grand Champion of Earthrrealm's Mortal Kombat Tournament) This as mentioned above is why Akuma & Shang Tsung deserve to return to Death Battle to fight different opponents, even then this isn't the first time such combatants deserve to return to Death Battle nor the last as I'll mention another fine example as seen below... Link from The Legend of Zelda & Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII I've seen a couple suggestions for Link from The Legend of Zeld and seen TONS of suggestions for Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy after the 22nd episode of Death Battle but no matter how hard I think about it, I have these ideas in mind for Link & Cloud Strife as seen below... Link from The Legend of Zelda VS Simon Belmont from Castlevania #Both come from Video Gaming (The Legend of Zelda first came out on February 21, 1986 while Castlevania first came out on September 26, 1986) #Both characters have six generations of history (The Links & The Belmonts have six generations of history for different reasons, with Link from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword & Leon Belmont from Castlevania: Lament of Innocence being the first, this makes Link from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess & Simon Belmont from Castlevania the 4th generation of The Links & The Belmonts respectfully). #Both have gone on Quest Adventuring (yep, you guessed it, Link & Simon Belmont did this back in Zelda II: The Adventures of Link & Castlevania II: Simon's Quest respectfully). #Both are known to go soloing (no joke here, Link & Simon Belmont do go soloing when fighting monsters, even through Link dose get help on occasion from Navi) #Both also appeared in fighting games (Link appeared in Soul Calibur II as a guest character as well as Super Smash Bros while Simon Belmont appeared in Castlevania: Judgment) #Both are known to horde items (Link is known to horde items in every Zelda game while Simon Belmont since Castlevania II: Simon's Quest is also known to horde items in personal inventory, and yes, even the MSX 2 version of Castlevania, Simon Belmont is also known for hording items) #Both are known to fight doppelgänger versons of themselves (Link & Simon Belmont fought dark versions of themselves as there respectful doppelgängers mimic their attacks and have intent to kill the originals). #Both wield powerful weapons that are specifically made with the intent to be effective against evil (Link wields The Master Sword, which is also known as The Sword of Evil's Bane while Simon Belmont wields Vampire Killer a Whip specifically made to slay Creatures of The Night) #Both are the Legendary Dark Lord Slayers who's respectful arch-enemies that just keep coming back for more (Link slays Ganondorf who comes back for more while Simon Belmont Slays Dracula who also comes back for more as well) #Both are legitimate icons from the 1980s (Link first came to being back in February 21, 1986 while Simon Belmont first came to being in September 26, 1986, ohhh yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh 1980s man great year woowee) Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII VS Dart Feld from The Legend of Dragoon #Both come from Role Playing Games (Cloud Strife comes from Final Fantasy VII while Dart Feld comes from The Legend of Dragoon) #Both the games they come from where released on Sony's first Playstation system (the games alone are also simular to one-another for different reasons) #Both survived when there respectful hometowns got destroyed (Nibelheim in Cloud Strife's case while the Town of Neet in Dart Feld's case) #Both have childhood friends that eventually join their parties (Tifa Lockheart eventually joins Cloud Strife's party while Shana eventually joins Dart Feld's party after being rescued) #Both have hunted down individuals in black for destroying there hometowns (Cloud Strife hunts down Sethiroth who always wears black while Dart Feld hunts down The Black Monster, who turned out to be Rose, The Black Dragoon who joined his party early) #Both have spiky blond-hair (yep, Cloud Strife & Dart Feld had spiky blond-hair since childhood, so they are destined to save the world with their spiky blond hair) #Both known to be loyal and protecting (Cloud Strife is known for steadfastly loyalty and will protect those he cares about while Dart Feld is known for loyalty and unwavering bravery as it stands out as he adventures) #Both lost a dear friend to men with silver-hair wielding super-powered swords (Sephiorth killed Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife's would be lover while Lloyd kills Lavitz Slambert, a selfless & loyal party member and personal friend to Dart Feld) #Both are capable of summoning a Dragon (Cloud Strife summons Bahamut, which he earned at Temple of the Ancients while Dart Feld summons the Red Eye Dragon while in Red Dragoon form) #Both are Team Leaders (Cloud Strife was eventually appointed as the Team Leader within Final Fantasy VII the moment he and his party left Midgar while Dart Feld simply started out as the Team Leader of his party within The Legend of Dragoon) #Both have finished off their respectful final bosses with a signature attack (Cloud Strife finishes off Sephiroth with Omnislash, his limit break while Dart Feld finishes off Melbu Frahma by instantly morphing into the Divine Dragoon form and blows it away with the Divine Dragoon Canon) #Both are Broadsword Wielding Warriors (Cloud Strife wields the Buster Sword which is in fact considered as a Broadsword-type weapon as Dart Feld also wields various weapons that call under the category of Broadswords) #Both came to being in the 1990s (Final Fantasy VII first came to being in January 31, 1997 while The Legend of Dragoon first came to being in December 2nd of 1999 back in Japan) I will admit, Cloud Strife & Dart Feld have "the most" connections next to Mewtwo & Shadow The Hedgehog which is the highest connection count to date, if Dart Feld was Cloud Strife's Ture Mystery Oppoennt since Death Battle Episode 22, only then I wouldn't be suggesting it, but I will to this day. I can mention more fight ideas that involve returning characters, which I can post on another blog in the future. For now, enjoy the read, if you have any comments, be reasonable with them. Category:Blog posts